


I Get Confused Every Day

by heartsdesire456



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Dork, First Kiss, High School, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gerard and Ray's senior year and both of them have secrets, both of them have concerns, but they both also have each other as a best friend... or could it be more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Confused Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, sweet little fic I got the idea for... idk, a few weeks back.
> 
> AS ALWAYS! It's available on my LJ as well.

“It’s a horror.”

“No, it’s not. It’s a tragedy, Mikes-“

“It’s a motherfuckin’ horror-“

“Shut up Frank, it’s a tragedy, Mikey, don’t listen to Frank!”

Ray groaned and flopped back against the pillows. “Please, Gerard, Mikey, Frank, all of you stop fighting!” he pleaded.

Gerard huffed, nudging his knee. “Ray, tell them! _Interview With the Vampire_ is a tragedy, not a horror.”

Ray shot him a look from his spot leaning against the couch with Frank beside him, Mikey taking up the empty space on the couch with Ray. “How the fuck is this a tragedy?”

Gerard just groaned, tossing his hair back. “My God, do you bastards have no depth?!”

Mikey just snorted. “Not all of us are girls. We’re like… men. You’re the only one that overlooks the awesome vampire murders for some deeper meaning you claim is there- oh hey, boobs!” he said, momentarily distracting them as they watched the creole chick’s tits while they were on the screen. Ray rolled his eyes at the wide-eyed, rapt attention Mikey and Frank both paid the screen for the momentary shot of breasts. He noticed Gerard didn’t seem nearly as intrigued, but he’d started to wonder a while ago if maybe Gerard was more like himself than his brother or Frank.

However, on some level he still suspected that was just wishful thinking or projection.

“Anyways,” Gerard said once the boobs were gone. “Did you seriously just say you and Frank were ‘men’ and I was a girl?” he asked, and Ray giggled.

“Dude, Frank is four feet tall and you look like a lesbian,” he said, and Frank huffed.

“Fuck off, I’m not short!” They all stared and he flushed. “Fuck you all in the _ear_!”

Mikey just shrugged. “Gerard looks like a fat goth chick, so my argument is still valid. At least a lesbian is more manly than him.”

“Well, Ray’s all big and manly,” Gerard argued. “Ray, tell them I’m right, even if you don’t know how yet,” he pleaded, fluttering his eyelashes at him.

Ray just laughed to cover the way his stomach squirmed at Gerard’s big hazel eyes turned his way without warning. “Alright, if you can explain it to me, I’ll consider agreeing.”

Gerard groaned. “It’s CLEAR! Okay, so Lestat was just really lonely, okay? He wanted a companion. He turned Louis to be that, but Louis hated him for it because he wanted to die. But he also loved him because he gave him a second chance. Well, when Louis was getting close to leaving, he was finally getting tired of Lestat, Lestat gave him Claudia because he thought a child would save them. He figured having a kid would keep Louis from leaving, even if he didn’t stay for the right reasons, and all he wanted was to keep him there. And he liked her well enough, but Lestat didn’t love Claudia like Louis did, right? And when she started to turn on Lestat, Louis loved her too much to stop her kind of. Basically, he knew how she felt, and she was his kid, even if she kinda seemed to have a sorta incestuous type of thing for him, but whatever, she’s like… a kid, so anyways-“ Ray snorted as Gerard rambled on.

“So like, even though he sort of hated him he still missed Lestat and felt guilty cause he gave him life and he gave him Claudia, and he loved him for those things. And then when Claudia thinks he’s going to leave her for Armand, cause Armand totally wants him in a dirty way, he’s upset enough to give his last shred of humanity, but then when he loses _Claudia_ he totally goes apeshit because of all the pain.” He shrugged. “So the score is Lestat finding someone to love, but they don’t love him back, giving said person a child in hopes to keep him until said child kind of kills him. Then, Louis has finally found something resembling happiness with his daughter, only Armand shows up with _intentions_ and Claudia realizes she’s gonna lose her only family… but then Armand’s people end up killing her. Louis is a man who lost his child now after allowing her to kill his companion. So he’s alone. He’s back where he started, alone and without any family.” He waved his hands somewhat spasmodically. “HOW is that NOT a tragedy?!” He tossed his hair to look up at Ray. “Seriously, it’s basically nothing but love, loss, death, betrayal, and loneliness with assloads of homoeroticism.”

Ray shrugged. “Okay, yeah, I agree with Gerard,” he said, and Gerard threw up victory arms.

“And Ray’s tall and manly and shit so I win!”

Frank just smirked at Ray. “Ray just agreed cause you said ‘homoerotic’,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ray just sighed. He was used to the teasing ever since he had confided in his three closest friends that he didn’t really like girls. He had known he could trust them, but he also had been surprised when nobody else had offered up a ‘me too’. If he was brutally honest, he could only ever see Frank possibly being even bisexual out of the four of them. He was surprised when neither Way had offered up an admission of interest in boys. They were both pretty like girls and had borderline-creepy obsessions with muscle-bound superheroes in tights. 

They didn’t even like to stare at Catwoman as much as they did Batman.

Ray grinned at Frank, who was watching him curiously. “You’ve got room to talk? You have a total hardon for Louis.”

Mikey scoffed. “Dude, I’ve got a massive hardon for Louis and I’m the only person in this room that’s ever had a girl touch his dick-“

“NO!” Gerard whined, hands over his ears. “No, no, no. You are a virgin damn it!”

Frank shot Mikey a disbelieving look. “Yeah right, no chick has touched your dick since your mama was changing your damn diapers,” he said, and Mikey and Gerard both made horrified faces.

“ _Ewwww_ , what the fuck, Frank?!” Mikey demanded, groaning. 

Gerard just turned around and hid his face against Ray’s knee. “Kill me, Ray. Please kill me!”

Ray just snorted. “But then you won’t get to see Antonio Banderas with long hair,” he said and Gerard perked up.

“Oh yeah, true,” he said, and Frank grinned.

“You gonna make girly sighs again this time?” he asked Gerard, who flipped him off.

“I do not have a crush on fuckin’ Armand-“

Mikey giggled. “Yes you do. You were totally jerkin’ it to Armand the other day-“

“Even if I was- and I wasn’t- how the fuck do you know what I jerk off to?” he asked with a pointed look. “There is way too much creepy shit going down tonight dude. That’s just… too far.”

Frank sighed, tilting his head as Louis’s hair swung back. “Do you think I’ll grow up to have a sexy jaw like that?”

Frank’s question was simply met with a chorus of ‘NO!’s.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ray looked up as Frank stalked up, holding up his pants with one hand and his bag with the other. “What’s up with you?” he asked, and Frank flopped down, glaring as he stole the cigarette right out of Gerard’s mouth.

Gerard glared but took out another cigarette, letting Frank keep that one. “What’s with the pants?”

Frank huffed. “Asshole stole my belt during gym.” He sighed, leaning back on his elbows. “When the fuck am I going to hit my growth spurt?!” he whined and Gerard shrugged.

“I never hit one, maybe you won’t?” he tried and Frank glared. “Well it’s true! I’m two years older than Mikey and he’s taller than me and still growing.”

Frank looked at Ray. “You’re a manly man. When did you hit your growth spurt?” he asked, and Ray shrugged.

“Like…. Thirteen?” He smiled when Frank groaned and fell onto his back. “Hey, you talk about being short, but you will never have to know what it’s like to be the tallest, fattest kid in your class.”

Gerard snorted. “Maybe in middle school, but since we’ve been here, no contest, I’m officially the fattest boy in school. I would be the fattest person, but Jennifer Holton is totally like… three hundred pounds.” He sighed. “Maybe I should stop eating Twinkies.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “You’re not that fat. We’re all fat besides Mikey. I’d be fatter than you if I wasn’t taller and it like… distributed out,” he said, making a face.

Frank grinned. “Besides, Gee, you’ve got sweet tits!” he said, reaching over to grope Gerard’s chest, making him punch Frank in the knee.

“Blow me, Iero. You’re just bummed they’re the only tit’s you’ll ever get to grope, unless you sexually harass girls the way you do me-“

“You wish I’d sexually harass you,” Frank said with a lecherous grin.

Ray giggled. “You wish Gee wanted you to sexually harass him. He’s prettier than anybody you’re gonna get,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Gerard flushed and Frank raised an amused eyebrow at Ray. “You think Gerard’s pretty?”

Ray frowned. “Well yeah, don’t you?” he asked, and Frank looked at Gerard, tilting his head as if really studying his face. “Come on, dude, Gerard’s easily the most attractive of all of us.”

Frank hummed decisively and Gerard shot him a look. “Well, he isn’t making any eyes bleed, sure,” Frank assessed and Gerard snorted.

“Thanks Frank, you sure know how to make a girl feel special,” he droned flatly, taking another drag on his cigarette.

Frank just smirked. “Sorry, princess, I’m not into dudes. Maybe that’s why Ray sees it,” he suggested and Gerard rolled his eyes.

“Sadly, I think it’s just his prescription being off,” Gerard said and Ray rolled his eyes, taking off his glasses to clean them now that he was reminded. “It’s okay dude, thanks for the vote of confidence,” he said, then grinned. “And even if I’m only vaguely non-death-causingly ugly, you were right, I’m totally cuter than the rest of you fuckers.”

Frank scoffed. “Bullshit, I’m totally hotter than you-“

“Your mom is hotter than me, especially when I banged her last night,” Gerard countered and Ray snickered.

Frank scoffed. “Sorry my mom isn’t a lesbian.”

“Who’s a lesbian?” Mikey asked as he sat down, brushing his hair out of his face.

Ray gaped. “Holy shit is that a hickey?!”

Gerard groaned, covering his eyes. Frank smirked. “Well somebody isn’t boning my mom OR a lesbian!” he said and Mikey gave him a somewhat frightened look.

“Actually, I’m totally sure that _was_ your mom I was bangin’-“

“MY MOM IS A SAINT!” Frank cried, shoving Mikey, only to grin when Mikey just fell over. “God, you are such a pussy.”

Gerard chuckled. “Even I think he’s a pussy.”

“Yeah, but I’m the only one of all of you fuckers that _likes_ pussies,” Mikey argued and Frank snorted.

“Bullshit, I am not gay. That’s just Ray-“

“Say that a little louder why don’t you?” Gerard hissed, shooting Ray a glance. “Fuck, you loud mouths are gonna get Ray’s ass kicked one day!”

Ray smiled. “It’s cool, maybe since I’m not a skinny little shit like Mikey or a dwarf like you two, I’ll get away with thinking boys are cute?” he said in a smaller voice so that nobody outside their group could hear.

“First off, thinking boys are cute doesn’t make you gay, wanting to fuck a dude does,” Frank said bluntly. “And second, blow me!” he added, flipping Ray off as he fished out his sunglasses.

Ray felt his cheeks going pink without his permission. “Fuck’s sake Frank, maybe the eventual goal is to sleep with another guy, sure, but for now I’m actually pretty content on just looking at pretty boys. At _least_ until the end of the year so the jocks don’t kick my ass.” He shrugged. “And even then, I doubt liking dudes rather than chicks is going to change the fact I’m fat, kinda ugly, my voice never changed, and I’m a massive loser.” He sighed. “If anything, I’d probably have had better luck with girls. It’s not my fault I don’t like them that way.”

“I kissed a boy one time,” Mikey said suddenly, startling them all. He scrunched his nose and pushed his glasses up. “In eighth grade, I went to the movies with Sarah Stevens, remember Gee?” he asked, and Gerard nodded. “Yeah well, after we’d got milkshakes and a bunch of us were sitting at the park at one of the tables and her friend Lucy dared me and this other boy to make out, so we did.”

Ray just groaned, slapping a hand over his face. “For fucks sake, Gerard, how is that skinny little sister of yours a slut?! He’s fucking fifteen years old and he’s _straight_ and yet he has kissed more boys than me, the gay one of the group?!”

Gerard just rolled his eyes. “I refuse to believe my brother has ever kissed anybody. He has vivid dreams or something.”

Frank giggled. “Word is, according to the rumors about his ex, Mikey’s totally the only one of us that isn’t a virgin. Even if I thought he was lying when he said it, his ex’s friend says she totally gave him a handjob behind the movie theater-“

“NO!” Gerard cried sitting up. “We do not talk about things of this nature. Ever. EVER!” he hissed. “Mikey, just lie to me if you have to, okay? And Frank, I will kick you in the fucking _balls_ if you bring it up again!”

“Okay, but let’s tackle Ray’s problem,” Frank said, turning to look at Ray with a smirk. “You haven’t ever kissed a boy?”

Ray gave him a flat look. “Yes, Frank, I walk around making out with every boy in sight and TOTALLY get accepted for it. Gayness is absolutely fine for a teenaged boy now.”

Frank huffed. “What?! I can’t _know_! For all I know there could be like… gay hang-outs where only gay people go! Or hell, you could be picking up dude-hookers for all I know!”

Gerard shot Frank a look. “Yes, because seventeen year old boys often have the money to buy hookers. And that’s assuming Ray is a total douchebag who would pay for sex!” He shot Ray a look. “You’re not, right?”

Ray just rolled his eyes. “Nope, I just bang your mom-“

“Lies, she’s a girl!” Mikey cried, giggling.

“So wait, have you never liked girls?” Frank asked curiously. “Like, did you make out with one and go ‘ewwww’ or something?”

Ray shrugged, making a face. Mikey just smirked. “It’s okay Ray, there’s nothing to be ashamed of by being a senior who has never kissed anybody. Gerard’s never kissed anybody-“

“What the actual fuck, Mikey?!” Gerard cried, glaring, though his cheeks were pink. “I was stoned when I told you that and you were sworn to secrecy-“

Frank burst into giggles. “Dude, Gerard, you’ve never kissed a girl?! Man I said you weren’t pretty, but you aren’t ugly enough to scare girls away!”

Gerard just groaned. “Okay, yeah, I’m gonna go kill myself now,” he said, standing to gather his bag and his untouched lunch. “Ray, wanna come commit suicide with me?” he asked, and Ray grinned, nodding as he too stood.

“Sure thing, Gee. What’re best friends for if not making a suicide pact?” he joked and Gerard smiled, nodding as he led the way around the building to an empty corner back behind a janitorial shed, in the shadow of the building.

When they got there, Gerard dumped his bag, then shrugged off his jacket to sit on so he didn’t get grass on him. Ray did the same and then took out his lunch, offering Gerard one of his cookies. Gerard looked at it, then shook his head. “I’m fat enough as it is,” he said, an Ray rolled his eyes.

“Eat the damn cookie,” he said, holding it out again. Gerard hesitated and Ray dropped it on the paper bag Gerard’s sandwich had come out of, making it into a makeshift plate. “Seriously, you are not _fat_! Lots of teenaged boys are chubby. You’ll grow out of it.” He shrugged. “Besides, I’m fat too and I’m eating the other one. If you’re too fat to eat the damn cookie, you’re basically calling me a fat ass,” he argued.

Gerard smiled apologetically and ate the cookie. “Thanks,” he said around a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie. He waved his hand. “And whatever, you know? So I’m fat, who cares? I mean… it’s a stupid fucking person who just judges somebody for how they look, you know? I mean, I’m nothing special really, but anybody not willing to find that out through judging my fucking character rather than how fat my ass is isn’t worth it, right?”

Ray just smiled when Gerard started waving the hand with his sandwich in it. “Yeah, Gee.” He shrugged. “And besides, you’re like… smart and shit,” he mumbled. He looked up and gave Gerard a smile. “You’re really talented too. No kidding, Gerard, you’re gonna be like… so fucking famous someday. I mean, okay no offense to the others, but you’re the one kid that’s going to like… make it,” he said earnestly. “Fuck, you’re not just a talented artist, but you’re really creative too, and you’re smart when you want to really focus on something, so you really have what it takes.” He shrugged. “I mean, me and Frank and Mikey, we’ll probably never go to college or get any further than _maybe_ an office job in Newark if we’re lucky, but you’re the one that’s going to really make it.” Ray shrugged, ducking his eyes bashfully. “I’m just like… proud of you.”

Gerard looked a little choked up if his somewhat constipated expression was anything to go by, and when he spoke his voice was hoarse. “You really think that?” he asked, swallowing. “I mean… you really believe in me that much?”

Ray blushed but nodded. “Yeah man. We all do. I mean, Frank thinks you’re like… the coolest person in the world, and you’re Mikey’s hero. Always have been and probably always will be.”

Gerard just nodded, biting his lip. “I really want it,” he said softly. He looked up and- yep, Ray was right- his eyes were teared up. “Like, not even for just selfish stuff, but I want to prove I’m not a loser,” he admitted, voice cracking. “My family, the all love me, but I don’t think any of them expect much out of a weird kid like me. They know how it is, man. You don’t grow up in fuckin’ Bellville and make it. How many doctors and lawyers and bankers grew up on mine and Mikey’s street?” He scoffed. “Probably more bank _robbers_ than bankers, really.” He shook his head. “I wanna prove them wrong. I want- I want to be the kind of kid people can be proud of. I want to- to make it matter that Mikey looks up to me. I’m a loser and he looks up to me just because I’m his big brother, and I want to give him a _reason_ , you know?” he asked, sucking on his bottom lip as a tear rolled down his cheek. “I can do it. I want to make a difference so bad and it just- I feel like nobody else really understands that I don’t want to just be another dock worker or- or fuckin’ trash man or something.”

Ray just smiled warmly and shook his head. “You won’t be. I mean,” he waved a hand. “I have no clue what the hell I’m doing after we graduate. I know I’m not going to get into college. I don’t know what I’d study if I did. But you, Gee.” He looked Gerard in the eye as he spoke. “You’re really talented and creative and _driven_. You can do it. You can prove that we’re not all going to be losers in the real world just because we’re rejects in high school.” He laughed softly. “You’re gonna do it for us all. You’re gonna prove that the same kids everybody laughed at are going to be doing the laughing when you’re rich and famous and that asshole who shoved you in gym last week is picking up trash on the side of the freeway.”

Gerard shrugged. “You’re talented too, man. You and Frank both.” He giggled. “I’m pretty sure Mikey’s gonna be on a street corner one day, but…” Ray and Gerard both laughed at Gerard’s joke until they were red in the face. “But really, Ray, you’ve got just as much of a chance as I do.” He smiled shyly up at Ray. “I mean, you’re gonna be a fucking rock star someday man. Fuck me being an artist, you’re gonna have like… people who see your face on TV and someday kids like us will want to grow up to be just like you.” He shrugged. “And hey, think about it. One day, when you’re a world famous rock star, you can totally speak out for all of us kids who got beat up for being different. And maybe more kids will be as brave as you are.”

Ray shot him a confused look, laughing. “As brave as me? What the fuck?” he asked. “When have I ever been brave?”

Gerard ducked his eyes. “You told us all that you like boys, Ray. How many kids would do that? How many people are brave enough at seventeen years old to be who they really are, even if it’s just to their friends.” He rolled his eyes. “Hell, you told your _mom_ , dude!” he stressed.

“Yeah,” Ray pointed out, “Because she noticed I never talk about girls and asked me ‘Ray, do you not like girls?’ and I sorta couldn’t cover my reaction and she just… knew.” He shrugged. “I just… knew my mom wouldn’t freak out too bad. And she did, dude. Fuck, she cried and like… couldn’t talk to me for two days,” he whispered. “She accepted it in the end, but still, it was the scariest thing ever. And you guys, I knew none of you would care. Frank’s aunt is a mechanic and you’re too awesome to judge people.”

Gerard smiled. “You’re still really brave.” He looked down at his hands before giving up on the sandwich he had barely picked at. “I wish I could be brave,” he whispered.

Ray felt his heart start to race, even though he had always suspected what he thought Gerard was trying to say. “Gerard?” he asked softly, and Gerard took a deep breath.

“I’m gay,” he whispered, eyes shooting up to see Ray’s reaction, wide with fear even if he knew it wasn’t anything to be afraid of.

Ray just smiled gently. “Gerard, I’m pretty sure everybody knows that,” he said gently.

Gerard made a face. “Oh fuck you, I’ve never fucking admitted that to myself, don’t you laugh at me-“

“Whoa, whoa, hey!” Ray grabbed his hand, squeezing his fingers. “You’re talking to me,” he pointed out. “I’m pretty sure if I judged you for being gay, that would make me the biggest hypocrite ever.”

Gerard just offered him a small smile. “Yeah, I guess so,” he agreed, squeezing Ray’s hand in his. “Thanks,” he said, and Ray felt a heaviness on his shoulders when Gerard let go of his hand. “Wait, _everybody_ knows it?!” Gerard demanded, and Ray laughed.

“Dude, seriously, you’re really damn gay,” he teased and Gerard glared playfully, throwing his uneaten sandwich at Ray’s face in retaliation.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gerard put down his sketchbook and looked up at where Mikey was reading a comic book on the couch and Ray and Frank were sitting across from each other on the floor laying out Pokémon cards to compare decks. “So, um, Mikes, can we talk for a second?” he called, and Mikey looked up.

“What’s up, Gee?” he asked, looking confused at Gerard’s rather strange request. He glanced at Frank and Ray. “Wanna go to my room?” he asked Gerard and Gerard shook his head.

“I don’t care, Ray knows anyway,” he said and Frank let out an offended huff.

“Wait, what does Ray know that you’re telling Mikey that I’m clearly not important enough to know?” he demanded.

Gerard looked down at his hands and then glanced up at Mikey, how as leaning over the back of the couch to look into Gerard’s bed’s nook in the corner under the stairs. “So, um… I was kind of too pussy to say it out loud, or really even admit it to myself until me and Ray were talking the other day but… Well, Mikey, I’m gay,” he said, looking up to see how Mikey reacted.

Mikey smiled one of his rare, genuine smiles. “Okay.”

Frank scoffed, shouldering Mikey out of the way. “What the fuck dude?! I thought you were gonna say you were dying or something! Fuck you, man!”

Mikey shoved Frank off and hopped over the back of the couch, heading over to flop down beside Gerard. Gerard smiled when Mikey leaned into his side, laying his head on his shoulder. “You know I love you no matter what, right?” he asked and Gerard smiled, leaning their heads together.

“Yeah, I know Mikey.”

Mikey nodded. “It doesn’t matter, you know that, right? Like, we don’t think of you any different,” he added and Frank giggled.

“Yeah, cause we all fuckin’ figured anyways-“

“Frank!” Mikey cried, glaring. “Shut up, Gerard just took a big step in becoming who he is and shit!”

Gerard just cackled. “Dude, no it’s okay, Ray said the same fuckin’ thing when I told him.”

“Yeah, why did you tell Ray first?” Frank asked, then wiggled his eyebrows. “Were you having a girltalk?” he teased, fluttering his eyes.

Gerard snickered. “Nah, we both found out we’re gay cause we banged your mom and didn’t like it, I figured he should hear it from me that it wasn’t just him she turned gay-“

“I will put my foot in your _dick_ , Way!” Frank swore and Ray giggled.

“Well that’s a whole new kind of kinky right there, Frank. Something you wanna share with the class too?”

Frank rolled his eyes. “Whatever, maybe that’s why you think Gerard’s pretty. He’s one of your kind or whatever,” he teased and Ray rolled his eyes.

“Your mom is one of ‘my kind’,” Ray said and Mikey and Gerard both laughed at the death glare Frank gave Ray.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gerard was laying on his back sharing a packet of cookies with Ray when Mikey flopped down. “So, I think I just got asked to prom,” he said and Gerard choked on his cookie, sitting up quickly.

“What?!”

“What- what?” Frank asked as he sat down, stealing Gerard’s cigarettes out of his pocket.

Ray raised an eyebrow. “Apparently, Mikey got asked to prom.”

“By _who_?” Frank asked, frowning.

Mikey shrugged. “This really odd nerd girl. I think she’s that Susan Mimbs girl. The one who used to have the really fucked up braces.”

Frank hummed. “She isn’t so bad now that she’s a senior. She’s the one with the huge melons, right?” he asked, and Mikey shrugged.

“They’re not small but she doesn’t look like a porn star or something.” He stole one of Gerard’s cookies. “I think I might go with her. If nothing else, I’ll get to go to prom.” He shrugged. “Mom would be happy to see me in a tux.”

Gerard snorted. “Yeah, great. I’ll have to deal with her looking down on me for being the loser son.”

Ray nudged him. “Hey, isn’t your birthday the day after prom?”

Gerard sighed. “Even better.” He shook his head. “All you bastards will be hung over from prom until noon.”

Ray raised an eyebrow. “All us bastards what? I’m sure as shit not going to the prom, and I doubt anybody’s gonna ask Frank-“

“Hey!” Frank argued. “I could totally get asked!”

Ray snorted. “Mikey only got asked cause he’s a slut,” he teased. He nudged Gerard. “We can totally go sneak in to prom and put something gross in the punch. Fuck spiking it, we can pour salt in it or something.”

Gerard smirked. “How the fuck would we sneak into prom?” he asked, and Ray shrugged.

“Wear black, get there early, and hide out then leave before anybody else really shows up?” He nudged him. “Come on, we’re graduating soon. Our last chance to fuck with the popular kids. Possibly get our asses kicked one more time before June,” he added and Gerard grinned.

“I’ll think about it,” he said, then offered Ray one of the remaining cookies.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So Gerard,” his mother brought up as soon as he and Frank came in from going to get the mail for her. “Michael’s going to prom with some girl and he said you and Ray are going together,” she said and Gerard froze while Frank burst into giggles.

“What the fuck?! We are not-“

“Oh yeah?” Frank asked. “You said you’d think about it-“

“To pour salt in the fuckin’ punch, Frank, not like… going to prom _together_ -“

“Oh shush, I always knew he liked you, I just didn’t know you liked him too,” Donna said, going to pull him into a hug. He patted his back. “You should’ve known you could talk to me, sweetie-“

“MA!!” Gerard cried, cheeks on fire. “No, okay? No! Ray’s my friend I’m not- He’s- we-“ He ducked his eyes. “I’m not-“

“What, gay?” she asked and Gerard’s eyes bugged out as he gave her a shocked look. She snorted. “Gerard, sweetie, you played Peter Pan and enjoyed the tights when you were little,” she pointed out, rubbing his back as she looked at him. “Your grandma and I have had a bet for _years_ -“

Gerard just groaned. “Ma, I’m not-“ He sighed. “Fuck, okay, I like boys, but not _Ray_! He’s my friend. He’s not even gay-“

“His mother already told us all at the beauty shop, honey,” she said, and Frank just cackled.

“Dude! Your mother is trying to get you laid!” he said, grinning. Donna and Gerard both glared at him.

“Don’t even get me started on what your mama says about you, Frank,” Donna said, waving a slightly scary-looking manicured finger at him.

Gerard just sighed. “Thanks mom, I didn’t get to have the growing experience of coming out, my mother is trying to set me up with my best friend, and now the biggest loud-mouth of the bunch heard it all.” He nodded. “Thanks Ma, I’m gonna go kill myself now,” he said, patting her shoulder as he passed her on his way to the basement door.

“You’re welcome!” she called and he grumbled as he stomped down the steps.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ray got to their lunch spot and sat down beside Gerard with an evil grin on his face. “So I’ve got an idea,” he said, keeping his voice low. Mikey and Frank weren’t there yet. “You’ve got a suit, right?” he asked, and Gerard raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, why?”

Ray smirked. “Okay, so nobody really shows up for the first hour of prom. We dress somewhat like we’re meant to be there, I mean… just wear a suit jacket or whatever, maybe a tie.” He waved a hand. “We get there, look like we’re supposed to be there, then dump a whole box of salt into the punch and leave without looking suspicious. We can get Mikey to tell us how it goes later.”

Gerard grinned. “You’re serious, huh? We’re gonna go to prom just to fuck with people?”

Ray shrugged. “Why not?”

Gerard just smirked. “Well alright then,” he said, and Ray smiled brightly.

“We’re gonna do it?” he asked and Gerard nodded, meeting him in a high-five.

“Fuck yeah, man.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Ma?” Gerard called, coming upstairs. “Ma, don’t I have a black tie somewhere?” he asked. “You know, from that time we went to church with grandma last-“ He stopped at the top of the stairs, staring as he found his mother, father, and grandmother all waiting with a camera. “Um…. What?” he asked, frowning.

Mikey smirked from his spot standing by the counter, wearing an actual tux. “Hot date?” he asked, and Gerard glared at everybody, putting his hands on his hips.

“What the fuck?” he demanded.

“Gerard, it’s your senior prom, of course we had to take pictures of you!” his grandmother said, and he just glared.

“For the last time, I’m going with a _friend_ to pull a prank! It isn’t like I’m going to pick up a girl and take her to prom!” He groaned when his mother held out his tie and then held up her camera. “I hate you all, I hope you know,” he said, then pointed to Mikey, who looked moments from bursting into giggles. “Especially you.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Gerard pulled up in front of Ray’s house, he hopped out and stood against the door as he lit his cigarette, taking a drag before he started towards the front door. Just as he got to the steps, however, the door flew open and Ray came out in a hurry. “Don’t stop, just turn around and run,” he hissed, and just as Gerard turned to fall into step with Ray, they were stopped by an amused voice. 

“Raymond, you get your ass back in here! You too, Gerard!” Ray’s mother called.

Ray groaned and Gerard paled, shooting a horrified glance at Ray. “Please tell me she doesn’t have a camera too.”

Ray sighed. “Sorry,” he said and Gerard whined, shuffling as they started back up the stairs, taking as long as possible to get to the door.

When they got inside, Ray’s mother was waiting with two of Ray’s older brother’s standing there, smirking. One of them whistled. “So this is the hot date, huh?” he asked and Ray glared.

“I will fuck you up, Kevin,” he threatened. “Gerard is just a friend!”

Mrs. Toro shushed him. “Don’t bother, Ray, we all fully accept you for who you are, sweetie,” she said, reaching out to pat his cheek. “Gerard, you look so handsome,” she said and Gerard rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the way his cheeks burned. 

“Thanks,” he grumbled and Ray glared at his brothers, who snickered at their brother while their mother made them stand together while she took photos.

“Ray, come on, you look like you don’t want to be taking photos-“

“I DON’T!”

“With your lovely date!” she continued as if he said nothing. “You’re being a terrible date, at least hold his hand-“

“It really isn’t necessary,” Gerard tried to interrupt and she just waved him off.

“Ray, stand behind him and put your arms around his middle-“

“Mom, please no-“

Gerard flushed. “This is really not necessary _at all_ -“

She waved a hand. “Nonsense, you’ll thank me one day when you have a photo for your grandchildren!” she said brightly and Gerard and Ray both burned bright red as they begrudgingly did what she said. Gerard could see Ray’s brother’s clinging to each other to stay upright as they laughed their asses off. “Great, now hold hands,” she directed and Gerard and Ray both shared an uneasy look before wordlessly following her command, no matter how awkward it felt.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they got to the car, Gerard reached in the back and tossed Ray a box of salt. Ray looked at it, and smiled in amusement when he saw devil horns and dragon wings drawn on the little girl and the holes slashed in her umbrella. “You decorated our salt?” he asked, and Gerard nodded with a grin.

“She’s one of our secret weapons,” he said, reaching back to grab another thing from the backseat. When he came back, he handed Ray a camera. “We’ll hide this under the table. Mikey knows it’s gonna be there, so maybe he can make it look like he’s just taking pictures with his date and get a few reactions.”

Ray grinned. “Fuck yeah!” He laughed and looked over at Gerard. “And hey, sorry about that shit with my mom.”

Gerard shrugged. “No worse than mine. My fucking grandma came over to take pictures of me in a suit,” he said, then smirked. “Although Mikey was in a tux. I’ll be sure to get you copies of those photos.” He chuckled after a moment. “It’s kind of funny how everybody thinks we’re… you know, actually going as each other’s dates,” he said awkwardly.

Ray’s stomach leapt to his throat and he nodded. “Yeah man. I don’t know, I guess the fact we’re both into guys… well,” he shrugged. “They all get overexcited.”

Gerard grinned. “And apparently I’m a ‘catch’,” he teased and Ray rolled his eyes.

“Well I told you, you’re pretty,” he said with a shy smile. “If we were dating, the real question would be how much I paid you,” he joked and Gerard rolled his eyes.

“You’re a cool dude, Toro. You’ll make a great boyfriend to somebody someday.” He shrugged. “Better than me, I’ll probably finally get a dude to like me and then forget about him for a few weeks while I’m working on something, and by the time I remember, he won’t be my boyfriend anymore.”

Ray snickered. “I can totally see that. You’d be hanging out with Mikey, see a Pokémon that looks like your boyfriend’s pet or something and go ‘oh shit!’” He shook his head. “But nah, dude, seriously.” He turned to look at Gerard. “Any guy who remotely likes boys would be lucky to have you, Gee. You’re a great person.”

Gerard just smiled, cheeks showing a bit of pink. “Thanks,” he said softly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gerard and Ray were both out of breath from giggling and running all the way from the gym to the car, so they both collapsed into the seat amid coughs and rather gross sounding wet giggles. “Fucking drive, Gee! Drive!” Ray cackled, ducking down as Gerard started the car and hit it, tires squealing as they took off. “Oh fuck, that was incredible!” Ray panted, coughing some more.

Gerard just grinned. “Man, we would suck as spies,” he said and Ray nodded, cheeks pink from all the laughter. “We friggin’ burst out giggling like fuckin’ girls the second it was done. I’m glad we ran for it, man. We were giving ourselves away.”

“Great get-away driving though, Gerard, very subtle,” he teased and Gerard flipped him off with a smile. “Ah fuck, that was incredible,” Ray sighed, collapsing back against the seat. “Dude, so much fun.”

Gerard smiled. “I always have fun with you,” he said, only to flush when he realized how it sounded. He only hoped Ray didn’t look over and see his cheeks in the dim light of the car.

Ray felt his heart skip a beat, but he shrugged it off. He was used to hearing what he wanted when it came to his best friend. “Oh hey, pull in at the diner, we can get burgers,” he said and Gerard sighed.

“Ah fuck man, I don’t have any cash,” he grumbled.

Ray shrugged. “I do. I’ll get yours,” he said and Gerard smirked without taking his eyes off the road.

“Why Toro! Are you saying you’re gonna buy me dinner?” he teased and Ray rolled his eyes, ignoring the way his stomach squirmed.

“Weelll,” he drawled, smiling playfully at Gerard. “Technically, you are my prom date. It’s only nice that I buy you dinner.”

Gerard snorted. “Oh yeah dude, every girl’s dream- burgers and shitty diner coffee as her pre-prom dinner,” he said and Ray laughed. “You’re lucky I’m a cheap date.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “Yeah well, you got me a box of salt instead of a corsage, deal with it,” he countered and Gerard cackled as he pulled into the diner parking lot. 

“Hey, you know as well as I do, this was way more fun than prom,” Gerard said as he parked the car and the both climbed out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After they finished their burgers, Ray ordered a milkshake and Gerard was determined to get him to share. “Come the fuck on, man, one milkshake, two straws! We’re gonna freak that old lady out so good!” he said, nodding at the woman who kept shooting them dirty looks. 

“Gerard, I really don’t need your germs,” he countered and Gerard scoffed.

“Your mom doesn’t need your germs-“

“My mom’s germs are probably my germs actually, we live in the same house,” Ray pointed out and Gerard snickered, biting his lip as his eyes lit up mischievously. Ray glowered. “Fuck you dude. Fuck you so hard-“

Gerard snorted, unable to hold it in. “No, I’m not your mom-“

“GERARD!” Ray snapped, only to flush when the old lady shushed them.

Gerard rolled his eyes. “Seriously, how much more enticing do you need? Do you want me to make a bigger scene than the milkshakes?” he asked, and Ray narrowed his eyes.

“How big are we talking?” he asked suspiciously.

Gerard faked a sob. “I’m too young to raise this baby on my own-“

Ray’s eyes bugged out as Gerard raised his voice an octave and put a hand on his stomach. “ _Gerard_!” he hissed, leaning across the table to slap a hand over Gerard’s mouth.

Gerard just burst into giggles, nearly falling out of his seat as Ray sat back down, slapping a hand over his own eyes in embarrassment. “Exactly. I can totally pass as the knocked up teenager and start sobbing about my misfortune loud enough everybody can hear-“

“You are a jerk, did you know that?” Ray countered, and Gerard just smiled.

“Come on, you know you can end it all with a straw-“

“I will give you the fucking milkshake, dude-“

“No,” Gerard drawled, smirking. “We have to share it with two straws! What better way to freak out that old bitch glaring at me?”

Ray rolled his eyes. “Who are you and what did you do with Gerard Way, my shy, awkward, introverted best friend?!”

Gerard shrugged, fixing his tie. “Something about non-required suits makes me feel kinda sexy,” he joked, tossing his stringy hair dramatically. “Fuck if I know, dude. It’s probably the adrenaline. Do you know how often my fat, lazy, boring ass gets a shot of adrenaline to my system?” he asked. “Hell, fuck weed, this is a great high. I think I’m going to take up sky-diving now-“

“Oh fuck off,” Ray groaned, throwing his napkin at Gerard, who burst into giggles. “Fine, I’ll share a fucking milkshake high school sweethearts style with you. But when you get your ass kicked for being queer and I don’t because I’m bigger than the bullies at school, it’s your own damn fault,” he said and Gerard smirked.

“Nah, pretty sure I’m safe by now. If you haven’t noticed, I haven’t been picked on in about four months. I think it’s that rumor that I bought a gun and started looking into how to build pipe bombs,” he said and Ray rolled his eyes.

“You wouldn’t kill an animal, nonetheless a school full of kids,” he said and Gerard smirked.

“You know that, and I know that, but the assholes who used to pick on me don’t! Seriously, everybody thinking you’re gonna go postal is great for the end of ass kicking,” he said, only to smirk when the waitress walked up.

“Here you go, Doll!” she said, setting the milkshake between them. “You need a straw?” she asked, pulling one out of her apron.

Gerard smirked at Ray, who flushed as he answered, “Um, two please?”

The lady grinned, looking between them. “Awwww, I see how it is,” she said, winking at Gerard, who just smiled innocently. “God, that’s adorable,” she said, leaving two straws on the table as she walked off. “Ah to be young and in love,” she sighed as she left.

Ray just groaned. “I’m going to have to kill myself after this. My mom’s gonna hear about me getting all publically gay and then she’s going to make me act gay all the time and she’s going to try even harder to set me up with somebody’s cousin’s friend’s gay nephew and-“

“Do what our mothers already do and tell everybody who listens about their gay sons?” Gerard asked, rolling his eyes as he opened the straw. “Look at it this way, Ray. Our parents support us,” he said, shrugging with a sad smile. “We’re the lucky ones.”

Ray cringed. “Yeah, I guess so,” he said, then rolled his eyes as he nodded at the old woman glaring at them. “Okay, let’s fuck with the old bitch,” he said and Gerard smiled at him a happy, grateful smile that made Ray’s stomach twist.

“Thanks, Ray!” he said brightly, smiling as he suck his straw in the glass next to Ray’s, eyes never leaving Ray’s as they both leaned in to drink out of the glass.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gerard and Ray both finished singing along to the song on the radio just as Gerard pulled up and parked in front of Ray’s house. “Ah fuck man, this has been fun,” he said earnestly, and Ray smiled.

“Totally,” he said, then nodded at the house. “Hey, wanna come up? I think I can talk my brother into sharing his rum stash,” he said and Gerard sighed.

“Wish I could, but if Mikey ever found out I drove home drunk he’d totally tell. Ma is pretty easygoing, but apparently the risk of a mailbox collision driving the twelve blocks home going fifteen is going too great to be easygoing with,” he said, shrugging.

Ray hummed. “Well, I guess that is sorta dangerous. I mean, I’d hate to know I killed my best friend,” he said and Gerard smiled a sweet smile at him.

“Yeah, I’d hate to know you killed me too,” he said and Ray snorted, rolling his eyes. “Hey, I got an idea!” Gerard said, climbing out of the car.

Ray frowned but got out too. “Thought you weren’t coming up?” he asked, and Gerard shook his head, nodding across the street. Ray looked up at the dark playground across the street and frowned. “Uh, what?”

Gerard rolled his eyes. “Come on, man. Don’t be an asshole, you know you want to swing with me,” he said, smiling a bright, happy smile as he turned and started across the street, clearly not doubting that Ray would follow him.

Ray chuckled to himself when he realized that Gerard probably had no idea how much Ray was willing to do just to see him smile. Ray followed him and stopped in front of where Gerard had sat in one of the swings. “I think I’ll break it,” Ray said, glancing at the other swing.

Gerard shifted. “Dude, if my fat ass will fit with only minimal chain-cutting-off-circulation issues, you’ll fit,” he said and Ray eyed the swing skeptically as he sat down. “See? You’re totally fine,” Gerard said, pushing off to start swinging.

They swung in silence for a while, Gerard slowing only long enough to light a cigarette. “I remember swinging out here during the day,” Ray mentioned, smiling. “Pretty sure it’s the first place I met Frank. Long ass time ago. When we were little.”

Gerard smiled. “Probably. Me and Mikey, we didn’t get to go out much. Mikey got sick so easy, you know?”

Ray laughed. “I think Mikey’s ‘sick’ is all in his head,” he teased and Gerard smiled.

“Probably,” he agreed, shaking his head. “Man, we didn’t get to do much when we were little, but now look at him? He has like… a social life,” he said, although Ray noticed he almost sounded proud, not jealous.

Ray raised an eyebrow. “Why are you always so proud of him?” he asked curiously. “I mean, I’m not saying anything about him,” he said quickly, knowing how the Way’s got about each other. “But just… you’re the talented one, you know?”

Gerard shrugged. “He’s my baby brother, you know?” he said, smiling. “Besides, he’s really special. He’s like… charming, and people just like him.” He shook his head. “Maybe he is a little… not all there sometimes,” he admitted and Ray snorted. “But he’s a good kid, you know? He’s going to have a lot of friends when he’s grown up and people don’t judge him for being my brother,” he said, sounding guilty. Ray felt his heart sink when he saw the sad look on Gerard’s face. “He would be so much better off if people didn’t know I was his brother,” he said softly. He looked up. “He’d be popular. He’d have a girlfriend. Hell, he’d probably be the kid who threw the parties and shit. He’s that kinda guy, but he’s stuck with us losers because he wants to stick around me for some reason-“

“Because you’re his brother,” Ray argued. He shook his head. “Mikey doesn’t want all that shit, Gerard. He picked to be your friend- hell, our friend. Not everybody is as close with their brother like you guys and it’s awesome, because Mikey looks up to you. You’re his hero, man.”

Gerard sighed. “Well, in ten years when he’s got some nice job and a wife and kids and I’m the loser still living in a basement, we’ll take a look then-“

“He’ll still think you’re the coolest person alive,” Ray argued. “Gee, why are you so down all the time?” he asked, shaking his head. “Why don’t you get that people care about you?”

Gerard shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I just… want more,” he admitted. “I mean, lately it seems like everything and everybody is better than me and I don’t-“ He cringed. “I don’t want to just… be me anymore.”

Ray frowned. “What’s wrong with you?” he asked softly.

Gerard snorted. “Ray, I’m a fat, ugly, weird looking goth kid that’s going to be eighteen tomorrow and I sleep on fuckin’ Batman sheets in a basement full of _action figures_. My kid brother is more grown up than me. I’m almost an adult and nothing is better. I always just… I don’t know,” he groaned, kicking at the gravel as he swung slowly. “I’m tired of being a loser,” he said with a small shrug. “I’m just… I’ve just thought lately about how I’m going to be an adult. I’m going to fucking SVA in a matter of months and even somewhere my talent is seen as cool, I’m still gonna be a fucking loser kid amongst cool artist types-“

“You got in?!” Ray asked eyes flying wide.

Gerard snapped his mouth shut and ducked his head as his cheeks pinkened. “Um, yeah,” he mumbled. “I got my letter yesterday. I- I didn’t mean to tell, I haven’t told anybody yet, not even Mikey-“

Ray leapt out of his swing and caught Gerard’s by the chains, stopping him. “You got accepted to SVA?!” he asked again and Gerard looked up at him and smiled a bright, beautiful smile.

“Yeah, I did,” he said proudly, and Ray laughed, throwing his arms around Gerard, dragging him up to spin around. “AH! Ray?!” he squawked, holding onto Ray’s shoulders as Ray spun them around.

“Holy shit I’m so proud of you, Gerard!” he laughed, stopping to set Gerard down. “Fuck, you did it! Oh my God, I knew it,” Ray gushed. “You’re so amazing I knew you would make it, they would’ve been stupid to turn you down, oh fuck, God dude, I’m so proud of you,” he babbled, stopping only to smile down at Gerard with the dorkiest look he could manage. “Sorry, I just… you’re kind of the most amazing person I know, so I’m happy for you,” he said, ducking his eyes.

Gerard raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I gathered,” he said, then smiled up at him. “Hey, thank you, you know?” he said, shrugging. “For believing in me.” He caught Ray’s eyes and blushed, ducking his head. “I’m pretty sure you’re the only person who never stopped,” he mumbled, tucking his hair behind his ear awkwardly.

Ray just rolled his eyes. “Then they’re stupid, nobody as beautiful and talented as you should have a lack of people believing in you,” he said, only to pale when Gerard’s head popped up and he realized what he had just said.

Gerard’s big, hazel eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked at Ray. “Did…” His cheeks colored and he gnawed on his bottom lip, eyes flickering to the side. “Did you just call me beautiful?” he asked bashfully.

Ray wanted to slap himself, but he figured it wasn’t the most appropriate reaction. “Um… yeah?” he tried, and Gerard looked up, searching his eyes. Ray sighed and decided to come clean. There was really nothing else to do. “I- I kind of think you’re possibly the prettiest person I’ve ever seen,” he admitted softly.

Gerard looked up and for a second Ray was afraid of what he would say. However, when he saw the soft, almost hopeful smile on Gerard’s lips and the way his eyes were sparkling, Ray felt something closer to excited butterflies than nervous bats fluttering around in his stomach. “I’m guessing now would be an okay time to come clean and admit I’ve sort of had a ridiculous crush on you since about tenth grade,” Gerard said softly, and Ray’s heart leapt into his throat.

“Um… I- really?” he asked, and Gerard nodded, smiling a sweet, shy little smile. “Oh,” Ray said, fighting a smile. “Not to freak you out, and… okay yeah you’re gonna be at least a little freaked, but I’m sort of kind of half in love with you,” he said in a rush. “Just… you know, if we’re coming clean.”

Gerard giggled, stepping closer. “I’m possibly okay with you being more than a kind of half in love with me,” he confided and Ray felt his heart _racing_. “Cause I may be a little bit in love with you too.”

“Gee,” Ray whispered, only to squeak when Gerard stood on his toes and pressed their lips together gently. It wasn’t much of a kiss, just lips on lips with little to no movement, but it was still enough to send tingles all the way to the very tips of both boys fingers and toes.

Gerard rocked back on his heels, blushing. “So, um…”

Ray just smiled. “Dude… you totally just kissed me!” he said, and Gerard giggled.

“I guess I did,” he said, biting his lip. “Sorry, you know, if it sucked,” he said and Ray rolled his eyes.

“I’ve never kissed anybody before,” he said and Gerard gave him a little crooked grin.

“Well then, I guess that means we both probably suck but neither of us know it, right?” he asked, and Ray just ducked in startling a squeak out of Gerard as he kissed him, grabbing Gerard’s wrists to keep him in place. As Gerard relaxed into the kiss, Ray slid his hands down to clasp with Gerard’s twisting their fingers together. After a few moments of their lips sliding together slowly and gently, the kiss broke and Ray watched uneasily as Gerard took a moment to open his eyes. “Okay, so… that really didn’t suck,” he said, and Ray smiled down at him. Gerard smirked. “I think practice is the key to learning something new,” he said, and Ray giggled.

“Well if it’s in the pursuit of education,” he joked, leaning down to kiss Gerard again, though this time he tentatively slid his hands to Gerard’s sides. He wasn’t sure where was and wasn’t okay to touch, but he figured the dips of Gerard’s waist were a safe bet. Gerard slid his hands to Ray’s shoulders, squeaking slightly when Ray tentatively licked at his bottom lip. Gerard moaned softly when Ray deepened the kiss and pulled him closer so that they were only a few centimeters apart. 

After kissing for a little while, they started the walk back to Gerard’s car. When they got there, they stopped again as Gerard hopped on the hood, smiling brightly when Ray stepped between his knees and kissed him again. “I really like kissing you,” Gerard admitted between kisses.

Ray chuckled. “Generally I think that’s the idea,” he said and Gerard thumped his arm, tugging him in again. “Although, it is sorta lame,” Ray said when they parted for breath. “I mean, really, who has their first kiss on prom night? That’s the night for losing your virginity or some shit,” he said and Gerard smirked.

“Well, I’ve got a backseat,” he teased and Ray laughed.

“Yeah, no thanks, I’m good with this.” He kissed Gerard again to make his point.

Gerard grinned against his lips, tipping his head back to look up at Ray as he leaned closer, sliding his arms around Ray’s middle. “I’m pretty sure I’ve got some research left to do on that front anyways,” he said and Ray snickered.

“Research, huh?” he asked and Gerard smirked up at him. “Uh-oh, what’s that look for?” Ray asked and Gerard just blew him a kiss.

“Maybe if you’re lucky you can be my study buddy someday.” 

Ray snorted. “Someday,” he agreed and Gerard pulled him down into a kiss. “I get the idea you really like kissing me.”

Gerard snorted. “Oh yeah, you’ve totally created a monster.” 

Ray was just leaning down to kiss Gerard again when the porch light flicked on, scaring them apart. “Ray! Get your ass inside, it’s past midnight,” his mom called from the front door. “Tell your little boyfriend goodbye and get in the house.”

Gerard flushed and Ray grumbled. “Mom!” he cried in contempt and she just rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on, I heard the car drive up forty minutes ago. You’ve had plenty of time to get it on in the backseat-“

“MOM!” Ray cried, horrified.

She snorted. “You really suck at this teenager thing, honey. Now get your ass inside.”

Gerard just groaned, falling back onto the hood when she shut the door behind her. “You realize every mom in the neighborhood is going to hear about this at the beauty shop-“

“Oh God, kill me,” Ray whined, putting his face in his hands. “Sorry Gee, it was fun being with you for half an hour before I had to kill myself,” he said and Gerard cackled as he sat up.

“Oh shut up, you’ll survive,” Gerard said, grabbing his hands as he slid off the hood of the car. 

Ray just smiled and pulled him into a hug, leaning his forehead against Gerard’s. “I’ve got to go, but I had a lot of fun tonight. Even if we do suck at being secretive.”

Gerard just grinned. “Still got the job done,” he countered, pecking Ray’s lips. “But hey, I’ll see you tomorrow. You’re coming over, right?”

Ray parked up suddenly. “Hey, it’s past midnight, so that means it’s your birthday! Happy birthday, Gee!”

Gerard grinned. “Hmmm, who’d have thought I got a boyfriend for my birthday?” he asked, pecking Ray’s lips. “Okay, so, your mom’s going to throw shit at us if you don’t go ahead and go.”

Ray pulled away with a smile. “See you tomorrow,” he called, turning to head up to the front porch. 

Gerard just watched until he went inside, then did a little spin, dancing his way around to the driver’s seat with one thought overshadowing the others as he started the car and dug out a cigarette.

_Eighteen sure is looking up._


End file.
